Une sacrée soirée
by Firefly1410
Summary: Spencer a fait un pari avec Morgan. Il a perdu, il assume. Si seulement il avait su... Rien de tout cela serait arrivé.


**_Fiction publiée dans le cadre du challenge n17 pour FoF des mots et des idées._ **

* * *

**Alors, je dois dire que je me suis lâché. Pourquoi ? Parce que pour moi, c'est à la limite d'un quadruple challenge. Les deux contraintes données par FoF (les mots et le texte au présent, d'ailleurs, en parlant du présent, je reconnais, il y a quelques phrases au passé, mais honnêtement, je pouvais pas faire autrement...) Mais aussi parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris un fiction sur Esprits Criminels. Mais surtout, c'est mon premier OS. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'étais capable de faire un histoire courte, et là, je me suis lâchée et c'est venu tout seul.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Me réveiller, le voilà l'objectif. Nom d'un **cochon**, je suis Spencer Reid, le petit génie du BAU. Le problème ? Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'accepte ce défi ?

C'était bien connu, je ne savais pas **blaguer**. Je suis sérieux et peut-être même socialement inapte, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me pousser dans mes retranchements de la sorte.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sors enfin de mon appartement. En plus, je ne suis pas en avance. Un fait était à préciser, je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de choses. La rue est calme, trop calme. Après des années au FBI, je devais reconnaître que j'étais devenu paranoïaque. Déformation professionnelle !

Avec mes grandes jambes, je marche assez vite et rapidement, je me retrouve devant la maison de JJ. Comme je m'y attendais, Henry me saute dans les bras. C'est qu'il commence à faire son poids, le petit bout. Je suis tellement fier d'être son parain. Morgan se tient sur le perron, le regard moqueur.

C'était de sa faute tout ça, et en plus, il en était fier. Lui il appelle ça un défi, moi j'appelle ça une **trahison. **Ma vengeance sera terrible. En attendant, JJ m'offre de rentrer. Ce n'est pas de refus. L'hiver a commencé à prendre à Quantico, et les cheminées tournaient à plein régime, créant un vaste nuage blanc.

Tout le monde est déjà présent, je suis le dernier comme souvent. Les filles sont toutes élégamment habillées, prêtes pour la suite. Sans plus attendre, on se mit en route. Honnêtement, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Au moins, les autres avaient pu 'choisir'. Pas moi ! Je les retiens avec leurs idées bizarres.

Je le reconnais, je ne suis pas à l'aise face aux regards des autres, enfin, sauf quand j'expose une théorie, où là, je pars dans les dédales de mon esprit vif oubliant le reste. A part ça… Bon au moins, l'avantage était que je ne pensais plus au reste, même à cet instant précis. Tournant à gauche, on arrive enfin à destination. Rossi pousse la porte et la musique nous arrive aux oreilles, comme un bourdonnement indistinct mélangé avec les voix. Revenant sur Terre, je jette un coup d'œil à l'affiche collée sur la porte : 'Déguisements obligatoires'.

On entre dans le bar, bondé de monde. A la force des coudes, je me fais un chemin jusqu'au bar où je commande une vodka canneberge. Les autres me hurlent leurs commandes et je fais de mon mieux pour tout comprendre. Pendant ce temps, ils partent chercher une table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un véritable parcours du combattant, je m'assieds avec mes amis, ma famille. Enfin, je m'assieds… Je fais comme je peux. Ce costume n'est pas vraiment confortable, il faut le reconnaître. Les discussions démarrent entre nous. Comme toujours, on essaye d'éviter le sujet 'boulot', on en voit assez tous les jours pour en plus en rajouter le soir.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, la salle se remplit exponentiellement. Comment toutes ces personnes pouvaient-elles tenir dans cet endroit ? Heureusement que je n'étais pas claustrophobe.

Soudain, Morgan me donna un coup de coude tout m'indiquant le bar. Je lève le regard et jette un coup d'œil dans cette direction. Je comprends assez rapidement ce qu'il veut dire. Et là, c'est le drame. Il me dit à l'oreille :

A toi de jouer, joli cœur !

Malgré moi, je lui lance un regard noir avant de soupirer. Ai-je seulement le choix ? Je pourrais fuir, courir très loin, mais bon, ils me retrouveraient facilement. Ils savent où j'habite… Me débrouillant comme je le pouvais, je me lève et part dans la direction indiquée.

Là, une jeune fille, seule, pour bien faire, tente de commander un verre. Tâche ardue, je le lui accorde ! Combattant ma timidité, je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule, pour attirer son attention. Elle lâcha le barman du regard pour me fixer. Elle m'étudie de haut en bas, les sourcils levés. Je me sens atrocement ridicule. Je souffle, je respire, je suffoque et je marmonne :

Je m'appelle Spencer et je suis une bombe sexuelle. Quand je t'ai vu, mon corps a failli faire **boom** !

La jeune femme devant moi me dévisagea, **surprise** et soudain se met à rire de bon cœur. Il faut dire que mon déguisement forcé devait aider à se moquer. Morgan avait bien choisi : tout en noir, j'avais autour de l'abdomen un sorte de coussin maintenu avec du scotch et un T-shirt où était inscrit 'S*X BOMB'.

Elle ne s'arrête plus de rire, au point d'en pleurer et j'aimerais me cacher dans un trou de souris. Stupide défi ! Je l'avais appris à mes dépends, ne jamais, jamais parier avec Derek Morgan, c'était perdu d'avance. Au prix d'un effort impressionnant, elle se calme enfin puis rétorque :

Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, sexy bomb ! Je m'appelle **Candy** (**confiserie** en anglais, ça passe… ?).

Mon regard se bloque au sien. Non ! Ca avait marché ? Sérieusement ? Je bafouillais quelque chose :

Hum… Ravi aussi !

Rassure moi, tu n'abordes toutes les jeunes femmes comme ça ?!

Heu…. C'est-à-dire que … techniquement, non !

Elle rit à nouveau. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Puis elle s'arrête à nouveau et me fixe. Je l'observe, elle m'observe, on s'observe et le temps se fige. Le barman coupe cet instant spécial en apportant le verre de Candy. Le moment est rompu. Je soupire, elle aussi. Puis soudain, elle me lance un sourire et s'exclame :

Faut que j'y aille. Merci de m'avoir fait rire ! Hum … si tu veux, je suis avec des amis, tu peux te joindre à nous.

J'acquiesce mais je me souviens en même temps de mes propres amis. Je lançais un '**Sapistri'** assez déplacé, songeant que JJ avait déteint sur moi. Pas de gros mots à la maison, disait-elle et surtout pas devant Henry. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte alors que Candy attendait une réponse.

Hum… c'est-à-dire que … hum…

OK, pas de soucis ! Tu n'es pas obligé, on est dans le coin, là bas, si tu changes d'avis.

Elle attrape ma main et prends un stylo pour m'écrire un numéro, son numéro. Je n'en reviens pas. Puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, elle tourne les talons et rejoint ses amis. Un peu déçu par mon propre comportement, je retourne à ma table, sous le regard médusé de l'équipe. Je m'assieds à nouveau tant bien que mal et Morgan lance sans attendre :

Alors Sexy Boy, déjà de retour ? Ca n'a pas marché… Tu as fait tout foiré, je suis sûr. Elle n'a pas arrêté de rire.

Je ne réponds rien. La bave de **crapaud** n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. Même si la colombe allait se venger, incessamment sous peu.


End file.
